Glimpses Into Everyday Life
by Deanlu
Summary: Just short glimpses into everyday life with Miranda and Andrea. Friends, family, and extended family can create great challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**Glimpses into Everyday Life**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20th Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna. I have no idea where this came from and yes, it's a one shot. Or maybe not.**

**Negotiation…**

Andy wasn't sure how she had ended up into this situation. She just knew after the argument with Gary she had to leave. She had come to Mr. Lau's Deli and Grocery to pick up dinner and go see Miranda. She had never walked out on an argument between her and her editor, but it had become too heated. So instead of losing her job on the spot, she had walked out. Twenty minutes later Gary had texted her to come back to the office and they would discuss this rationally. He had apologized for losing his temper and would consider her new approach to the article. At the moment she was stuck, well more than stuck, which meant she would probably be begging for a new job soon.

"Don't move. I'm not joking." The gentlemen with the gun said with desperation. His nervousness as he swung the gun back and forth between the cashier and Andy was very evident. Andy wasn't moving she could assure him. How had this all occurred Andy thought. Oh, she remembered, since marrying Miranda, Gary had been on her case to write an article on the Queen of fashion and Andy's relationship. He didn't want anything in depth, but wanted a piece on how two career minded women of power navigated their professional and personal lives. Andy had balked immediately saying there were other women who would be much more representative of what he wanted, but Gary wasn't having any of it.

"I said don't move." Andy suddenly felt cold steel against her temple and hands grabbing her brunette hair yanking it hard. "You women are all the same. You think you can do anything." He responded as his harsh acrid breath caused her stomach to roll. Andy heard the cash register open and money being shoved in a paper bag. "I have a mind to put you in your place." He said he shoved the gun harder against her temple. Andy refused to whimper and just closed her eyes sending loving thoughts toward Miranda and the girls. The fear chased up down her spine settling cold in her belly God, to finally be with Miranda and have it all taken away. She had to remain calm so she could go home to Miranda.

"Here, here's the money. Just let her go and leave before the police come." The elderly Chinese man said even as sirens and the outside traffic penetrated the cracks around the store entry. The scruffy white male grabbed the bag of money, but slammed Andy's head into the counter. He then released her and ran from the store. Mr. Lau ran around the end of the counter even as Andy fell to the floor. He caught her before her head impacted the floor.

"Andy, are you okay?" Andy's vision blurred as she felt his arms hold her even as pain ripped through her skull like waves of the ocean and blackness edged her vision. The reporter put her hands out to try and balance herself to stand.

"Yeah, I just need…"even as she attempted to stand she fell again as dizziness pulled her down…"Ugh, think I better stay down." Andrea said as she felt Mr. Lau help her lean against the counter. She closed her eyes feeling darkness tugging at her.

"Andy, stay with me." She heard Mr. Lau say and then heard as he spoke to someone. Probably on the phone even as time shifted and she remembered the argument she had with Miranda over bringing Gary's proposal to the editor of _Runway_. The strange part was Andy was trying to explain to Miranda why they shouldn't do it while Miranda argued with her why they should do it.

"Now, what's wrong?" Miranda had asked as they sat in the front room drinking wine. The editor had seen how tense Andrea had been all evening. The girls had been out with friends rehearsing for Dalton's production of "Much Ado About Nothing." Now into their junior year of high school, both Andrea and Miranda were learning to navigate the little time they had left with the girls in high school. Andrea's entry into their lives had caused the editor to make major changes in her schedule which strangely had cooled Irv's attacks and provided much needed family time. Andrea had been leaning back into Miranda's arms as they sipped on a smooth red and listened to Joyce DiDonato.

"Gary wants me to do an article on how we navigate our lives as career minded women. I told him no. I don't want the scrutiny in our lives." Andrea said tensing even more as she waited for the acerbic response from her lover. Instead of the response she was expecting her lover continued to gently run her fingers up and down her arm.

"Perhaps you should consider it." Miranda responded calmly. The young woman rose quickly turning to look at her lover.

"You're joking. You can't be serious." Andy said rising and placing her glass of wine on a nearby table. She walked to the window. "You are always telling me to be careful, think of how the press would see it, or think before you act." Andy turned to look at the editor. "Now you want to invite the scrutiny? What's up? _Runway_ sales not high enough!" Andy turned back to the window already regretting the verbal barb as she stared out into the snow covered night.

"Unfair Andrea!" Miranda hissed softly. Her ire at being attacked with her job now awakened. Miranda quickly took a deep breath, pushing the dragon back into its cage and reminding herself that Andrea was just worried how this would affect their family. "Andrea, I'm just saying that yes the exposure would be more than we want, but people need to know that two career driven women can live a fulfilling, successful life when it's balanced and organized right. When those two people have a devotion to each other like we do the sky's the limit." Miranda had responded with vigor and passion. Andrea hung her head feeling ashamed of her attack and attempted to reason with the editor.

"But Mira it would open our personal lives. Something we have discussed never doing." Andrea had argued back then turned to the window looking out. "Think of the invasive questions that would begin to be asked. Think of how the paparazzi would begin to follow the girls again." Miranda sighed and stood. She walked over to the young woman and wrapped her arms around Andrea resting her chin on her shoulder. She would not allow this to destroy the evening.

"Andrea, why not counter propose to Gary about looking at it from a slightly different angle. What if you not only write it about us, but include several other professional couples? If you could show a balance from all views perhaps you wouldn't feel so anxious about all of this." Miranda waited while the young reporter considered her opinion. She felt a slow loosening in Andrea's shoulders who nodded.

"Alright, I will consider it." Andrea murmured even as she slumped back into Miranda's arms. But her actions in the argument had still bothered her. "I'm sorry Mira. I shouldn't have attacked you that way. I…" Andrea's words were cut off with a slow, loving kiss from her partner.

"Forgiven…"Miranda's words echoed back. Miranda's words faded out as the present faded back in for the young woman.

"Andy, can you hear me? Come on stay with me. My name is Peter. I'm a paramedic with the New York Fire Department. Can you please respond?" Andy came back into the moment. She noticed she was on a gurney in the back of an ambulance.

"Yes, I'm here. I keep fading in and out. Sorry." Andy responded. "I need you to notify Miranda Priestly, my wife, at Runway Magazine." Peter started writing down what she said. "Where are we going?"

"We are on our way to New York Presbyterian." Peter responded. "Do you remember what happened?  
"I..I went into Mr. Lau's Deli and Grocery to pick up an order. I think I walked into an armed robbery." Peter could tell Andy was having trouble piecing things together, but so far was on track.

"Good, do remember anything else?" Peter asked as he continued to write. Andy closed her eyes for a second.

"Yeah, the robber slammed my head into the counter. I don't remember much after that." Andy said closing her eyes.

"Central, please notify Miranda Priestly at Runway Magazine her wife Andrea Sachs is enroute to New York Presbyterian. " Peter listened to Centrals response as he reached down to examine the cut where her head impacted the counter.

"Hey stay with me. Stay awake Andy. You need to stay awake until the doctor sees you. Do you remember how your day started?" Peter asked as Andy opened her eyes. Peter had started an IV line without Andy even flinching.

"Yeah, worst day of my life. My boss is mad at me. I just got beat up getting dinner for me and my wife. Now my wife is probably ticked." Andy let out a sigh and started to slip into unconsciousness. Peter chuckled.

"I bet your wife loves you deeply." Peter replied. "Tell me about your best day." Peter asked trying to keep Andy awake. Andy opened her eyes and focused again.

"Best day that would have been Sunday two weeks ago." Andy replied though she slightly slurred the words worrying Peter. "We had a family outing in Central Park with a snow ball fight. It was amazing. It all started out when one of the girls decided to throw a snowball at me... I ducked and it hit Miranda right in the side of the face. Before I knew it I was being pelted from every direction… Then suddenly Puccini, our new St. Bernard took my legs out from under me…Next thing I knew…all of my girls were on top of me…stuffing snow anywhere they could." Peter smiled as Andy spoke, slowly, but still spoke. "There were some paparazzi there, but strangely the pictures were great. I was even sent an entire set from the gentlemen who photographed us. It was great." Andy smiled and started to close her eyes.

"Nope, not yet. Just a few more minutes Andy. What else happened?" Peter asked as he sent the next set of BP and stats to New York Presbyterian. He listened in his ear piece confirmation that Mrs. Priestly was on her way and the Neurologist was waiting for their arrival. Andy's eyes opened again.

"We made dinner together. It's always fun cooking together. Peter, my head is really beginning to hurt." Peter rose leaning over his patient checking the wound. The swelling appeared to be the same.

"One minute out." Peter heard in his ear. Andy placed her hand over her mouth attempting to stem the sudden feeling of nausea and the need to vomit. Peter grabbed a tray from in one of the cabinets and helped Andy to a partial sitting position as she emptied her stomach contents. "Easy Andy, easy." Peter said as Andy finally stopped and Peter helped lower her to the Gurney. She felt absolutely miserable as she closed her eyes and begged the darkness to take her.

"Andy, listen to me. We are almost there. Your wife is on the way and you need to stay awake to see her. Do you hear me?" Peter said as they Ambulance came to a stop. The doors opened as a rush of noise surrounded Andy. She felt the gurney lift up and then set down. She knew she was moving as she heard stats being repeated to the doctor and nurses around her. She lost consciousness just as she heard an order for an x-ray.

"Hello love." Andy heard as her eyes fluttered open. She saw Miranda leaning over the bed her hand softly caressing her face. She could tell Miranda had been crying some from the puffiness around her eyes.

"Where?" Andy looked around and found she was still in the emergency room. Dr. Marcom came alongside the bed with neurologist, Jean Sparicom.

"How about you tell me where you think you are?" Dr. Marcom asked as Miranda stood back a little. Andy thought for a moment hearing Peter's words echo in her mind.

"New York Presbyterian Hospital. I was hurt in an armed robbery." Dr. Marcom looked over at Miranda and smiled.

"This one has a hard head." Miranda pursed her lips as Dr. Marcom looked back at Andy. "Can you tell me what day it is?"

"Umm, March 12th." Andy said as she looked at Miranda. "Two days before the day five years ago I asked the Miranda to be my wife." Miranda melted at the look and those gentle words.

"Good, this is neurologist, Jean Sparicom. I'm going to let her have her say and then we will leave you alone for a short time with Miranda." Dr. Marcom said as he was replaced at her bed side with Dr. Sparicom.

"Hello Andy. Miranda would you join us." Miranda stepped close as Dr. Sparicom began to explain Andy's condition. "First off, I have to agree with Dr. Marcom you have a hard head. However, you have suffered a linear fracture to the skull. While there is a break in the bone, the bone should not move. We are going to keep you here for observation for 24 hours to be safe. You should be able to return to your normal activities by the end of the week. We have sutured the gash above the area closed. It did require 5 stitches, but should be fine. Should you feel increased pressure, severe lethargy, or beyond normal headache pain you need to notify us immediately. However, we believe you will only suffer mild headaches, some lethargy, and a little confusion. All this should clear up in a few days. "

Andy looked toward Miranda who nodded. "If you need to speak with me or have questions here is my card. Dr. Marcom is having you moved to a private room now. You should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Thank you Dr. Sparicom." The older woman left the room leaving Andy in Miranda's care.

"The police need to speak with you about the robbery. Do you feel up to it?" Miranda asked even as she brushed aside the brunette's bangs. She could tell her wife was having a hard time and confused. "We can delay it Andrea till tomorrow. I don't want you wearing yourself out love." Miranda laid soft kisses against Andrea's brow.

"No, let's get that over with." Andy responded. Miranda nodded setting out to retrieve the policemen. An hour later, Andy had given her story and identified the man from mug shots. The police had thanked her, leaving their card, and letting her know that if they needed further information they would be in touch. Through it all Miranda had held Andy's hand and never left her side. The editor had worried toward the end as Andy had seemed to not be able to stay awake.

Now in a private room Andrea had finally fallen asleep. A soft knock came on the door. Miranda watched as the door opened and Andrea's editor, Gary for _The Mirror _stepped inside. Miranda rose from the chair next to the bed and motioned to the couch area. Both took a seat while Miranda made a quick text. When Miranda looked up Gary could tell she wasn't happy.

"How is she?" Gary asked looking toward Andy.

"She will recover, but will need the week off." Miranda stated coolly.

"Good, good. You're angry with me about the article." Gary said quietly attempting not to disturb his injured reporter lying in the bed across the room. Miranda pursed her lips looking toward Andrea and then back at her editor.

"No, the article is an amazingly inspired piece that needs to be written and she needs to write it. I have even agreed to it." Miranda said softly. She then looked up at the editor of _the Mirror. "_No, I am mad at you for your approach you took which has landed someone I love in the hospital. I am angry that even when Andy came to you with a viable alternative it would seem you were only interested in profiting off of my fame through her. I am angry at someone whom Andy has deep respect for has obviously attempted to use her to further an agenda for themselves." Miranda said heatedly. Gary looked away for a moment.

"I am being pressured by the people over me to push Andy to write about you. I have argued against it for years, however, lately they have pushed this agenda again. I don't know who is involved, but it seems they want dirt on you. Andy was their way of attempting to get it." Gary said looking back at Miranda. "I nixed the whole thing today and told them they would have to fire me if they wanted to continue to push this agenda. I figured out it seems, a little too late that being true to the people you work with is more important." There was another soft knock and then Emily entered inside with coffee for both Miranda and Gary. She set the coffee down with a snack box for them.

"How is she?" Emily asked looking toward the hospital bed. Miranda sighed setting aside the predicament with Gary.

"She has a linear fracture and will need to rest. She will recover though." Miranda said as Emily nodded moving over to the bed and checking the bandaged area. Emily leaned over to Andrea.

"You bloody cow, don't you ever scare me like that again. Don't you know some of us need you around here? Though I will say you're hallucinating if you ever repeat what I just said." Emily whispered into Andy's ear. She felt safe in the knowledge that no one would be wiser.

"I love you to Emily." Andy whispered as her eyes cracked open and then slid shut. Miranda covered the smile on her face with her hand. Her Andy was always full of surprises. Gary even smiled.

"Damn you Sachs. Well, right." Emily straightened and looked toward Miranda who had schooled her face. "Anything else I can do Miranda?" Emily asked as she moved back across the room.

"Have Nigel make sure the Art Department is ready for the run through tomorrow afternoon, cancel my appointment with my pedicurist, and make sure Thomas, my lawyer is alerted to what has happened. I want to see him first thing in the morning in Andrea's room." Miranda said coldly. Emily nodded and left. "So where do you stand now with them after you stated your intentions?" Miranda asked. Gary exhaled and took a sip of his coffee.

"I have my job. They have backed off. However, I would like to publish Andy's alternative to my suggestion if she is still willing. I know I have a long way to go to repair the damage our working relationship. I've never had someone walk out on me. I thought I had lost her as writer for the paper. It scared the shit out of me." Gary said running his hand through his hair and down the back of his neck.

"Yes, it does." Miranda responded hollowly remembering another day when Andrea Sachs had walked away leaving behind a cold sense of dread and emptiness.

"Not leaving either of you." Andrea responded. Both editors looked up to the nearby hospital bed. Gary rose and walked over.

"Sorry, didn't mean to send you running. I didn't mean to lose track of what we were responsible for to the people. It won't happen again." Gary said watching as Andrea's eyes focused on him.

"It's okay. It happens to the best of us." Andrea said forgiving the editor understanding the strain of powers that be over him.

"I would appreciate your alternative article idea when you're ready. I have several high powered couples who would fit for interviewing, though I am sure you have those you wish to focus on. Also you're not to step foot into the Mirror until next week. I want my Ace reporter fully covered." Gary said firmly. Andrea nodded. "I'm going to head out now. Let me know if you need anything." Gary leaned over and whispered to Andy, "You're right. She is scary when she is mad." Andrea laughed softly and hugged her editor.

"See you Monday." Andrea said as Gary departed only stopping long enough to nod at Miranda. Miranda set her coffee down and moved back to Andrea's side.

"So I see you have not shed the running away problem yet." Miranda replied frostily. Andrea knew it for what it was worry that Andrea would run away.

"I am not leaving you. Stepping out to let people cool off before you argue again is not running away." Andrea said firmly reaching up and snagging the editor of _Runways_ blouse and pulling her close. "I am yours Miranda… heart, mind, body and soul." Miranda fell into her lover holding her tight as gentle tears fell from her face.

"You are not going to Mr. Lau's until this man is locked up. I am thinking that you need a full time body guard." Miranda said into Andrea's shoulder even as Cassidy and Caroline entered with their father James. Andrea smiled into Miranda's shoulder realizing it was just another day in the life of Priestly-Sachs household.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glimpses into Everyday Life**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20th Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna. I figured a series of one shots. **

**Intercession**

"That's it. You're doing great Cass." Andy said as they made their second lap. Cass nodded feeling much more calm and balanced. Cassidy felt the straining of her muscles even as her feet pounded out a familiar rhythm next to her ma. Cassidy took a moment to look over at the brunette which ran alongside her. "How are you feeling?" Andy asked as they rounded a curve along the Central Park trail.

"Better, calmer, more balanced." Cassidy said breathlessly. Andy moderated their pace slowing some to allow the young woman to begin cooling down. Andy could tell Cassidy was much more in control now. The fight she had broken up between Cassidy and Caroline had worried Andy. Cassidy had been flying off the handle for weeks now. Everyone including Puccini, their pet St. Bernard had been targets for Cassidy. Andy was determined to get to the bottom of it now. Both women continued through the park until Andy signaled they should slow down and walk the next lap.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on lately?" Andy asked as they continued down the path. Cassidy took a deep breath and let it out slowly while Andy waited. One thing Andy had learned was if she was just patient enough with the Priestly women things came bubbling out. Andy looked ahead toward the tree line as Cassidy walked with her now.

"Do you think Dad loves us?" Cassidy asked as she continued looking straight ahead. "I mean why couldn't they have stayed together? Why did they have to leave us?" Andy could tell the calm demeanor was still in control.

"First off, your mom never left you. She is still here. I assume that is what you mean by they. Second, your dad loves you deeply. What has caused all this to come up Cass?" Andy asked, but was pretty sure she knew. James had come by the house with a middle age woman, named Cynthia a few weeks earlier. He had announced they were married in Las Vegas over the weekend. It had shocked Miranda. But it had shocked the two girls worse. Caroline had thrown a hissy fit while Cassidy had just shut down until a few days later when the verbal attacks and arguments had started. Andy had been the main target, but strangely the most understanding.

"I hate them! I hate how they have turned Caro and my life upside down. Don't adults care about who they hurt?" Andy could tell she was getting angry again.

"Come on, let's pick up the pace." Andy had Caro pick up the pace seeing she wasn't quite calm.

"You're next I bet. Just stringing us along and BAM! Then you will be gone." Cassidy said as she hit her other hand loudly with a fist. Cassidy turned toward Andy with narrowed eyes. "This is all your fault. None of this happened until you came along. Our lives were just fine, until you came along!" Cassidy said taking off at a faster pace attempting to outpace Andy. Andy stayed behind the young woman just a few steps letting her have her run, but making sure she was okay. They came around a spot in the bend where Cass lost her footing and began to fall. Even as she cried out Andy was their grabbing her and swinging her body in front of Cass to take the impact of the pavement. Cass rolled to her feet quickly moving back to Andy. Andy was holding her knee, bent over gasping for air.

"Andy, Andy…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry Andy. Are you alright?" Cassidy said as she attempted to help the young reporter. Andy in the meantime tried to move past the pain in her knee. She closed her eyes letting out a slow breath pushing the pain down and centering herself, so she could tell how bad she was hurt.

"It's okay. Just give me a moment." Andy had moved to a sitting position. Her knee was throbbing badly. Cassidy came over and sat beside her. She watched as Andy let out slow, even breaths attempting to control the pain.

"I'm sorry. I've been so angry lately. I seem to be taking it out on everyone." Cassidy said as she watched Andy removed a piece of stone from her knee. Cassidy winced and looked away. Andy sighed knowing that she had twisted her knee and might have to call for Roy to pick them up.

"Why Cass?" Andy asked finally able to catch her breath. Cassidy sighed as tears ran down her cheek.

"If mom can divorce so easily and dad can remarry another woman he supposedly loves so easily without even thinking about us, what hope do we have she will keep you?" Cass said despondently. "They don't care Andy. We are always the ones left behind. The ones left to deal with what's left over. They don't care about the pain and hurt they leave behind." Andy reached over with her bloodied, scraped up arm and pulled Cassidy into a hug. Any knew it was hard enough to grow up in this world with a stable home life, but the girls had been through so much emotional turmoil that sometimes she wondered how they had turned out as well as they did. She knew it was a testament to Miranda and James love for them and determination to make their lives as loved as possible.

"Listen to me. First off, your mother loves you. Second, your father loves. Finally, I love you. I am going nowhere. I have been here for five years Cassidy. I love your mother so much more deeply and passionately than the day I met her." Andy said softly kissing the side of young woman's head. "Cass, life isn't supposed to be easy we all kind of muddle through it. I can tell you though, no matter what changes take place your mother and father will always love you."

"How do you know Andy? How can you be sure?" Cass whispered softly, desperation and hope heavily laden in her voice. Andy shifted a little, but never let go of the young girl. She watched as the sun began to set in the distance for a moment.

"When I was your mother's assistant you were a priority. Where you were? Were you safe? What you needed? What she believed you wanted? How much time you needed to spend with your father?" Andy said looking down at the young woman snuggled into her side. "Your father even made several calls to me asking me for hints on what you liked? What the latest groups or movies you were interested in? There were even a couple of times he called asking how sick you really were and how well you truly did on a test. While they may have not been able to stay together Cass, their love for you and your sister has only and always been self-assuredly there." Cass sighed and hugged Andy hard. The late autumn sun was now dipping below the horizon causing a chill to enter the air.

"Thank you." Cass's muffled voice came out from where she cried into Andy's blouse. "Thank you for making things right for us. I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

"Shh, don't ever call yourself that. It's a terrible word people use to describe women. No one is deserving of it. I didn't make things right. I only showed you all where to look." Andy said smiling. "Now, let's see if I can stand." Cass let go of Andy and wiped her face with a cloth Andy had and then helped Andy stand. The reporter's knee had swollen and was much bloodied, but with Cassidy's help they were able to limp back to the townhouse. Miranda had been watching for them worried when the late afternoon sun had dropped below the horizon. Now full on dark, the lights of the townhouse shimmered like a safe haven in the night. Andy had slowed quite a bit, not sure how she would handle the stairs into the townhouse. She never needed to worry about it.

"Andrea!" Miranda's raised voice echoed into the night as the door opened and she was engulfed on her other side by her wife. Miranda looked toward Cassidy with an icy look. "What happened?"

"Mom, I.." Cassidy began as Andy interrupted.

"I was stupid. I was talking with Cassidy and not looking where I was running when I hit a protruding root from a tree. Cass tried to grab me, but she was too late." Andy said as she grimaced in pain. "I think my knee is just twisted." Miranda's features softened as she and Cass helped Andy inside to the kitchen.

"Cassidy, go get the first aid kit under my bathroom sink." Miranda said as she began examining Andy's arm and knee. Cassidy took off up the stairs. "So are you going to tell me what really happened? Did Cassidy do this to you?" Miranda said leveling her gaze into the young reporters eyes.

"No, she didn't. It's nothing to worry about love just an accident with my big feet." Andy said as an eyebrow rose over Miranda's left eye. Andy knew it meant she didn't believe her, but she would let it drop for now. Cassidy arrived back. Together, Miranda and Cassidy cleaned up the scraped on Andy's arm, picked the stones and cleaned dirt from the knee, treated the cuts with antibiotic ointment and bandaged up their broken Andy. Then with both their help they moved Andy to the bedroom and iced her knee. Miranda stepped out for a moment to get a glass of water and ibuprofen for Andy. Upon returning she paused outside the door.

"Thank you for catching me Andy and putting yourself in front of me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't." Cassidy whispered. "I'm sorry I said those things. You're right. Mom and Dad, I know they love us. You love us. Sorry." Andy smiled and leaned forward softly kissing Cassidy's head.

"No harm. Go on and clean up. You still need to apologize to Caroline and finish your homework." Cassidy hugged her quick as Miranda stepped into the room. Cassidy rose from the bed and hugged her mom before leaving the room. Miranda handed Andy the two pills and water. Once the reporter swallowed them she leaned back as Miranda set the glass on the stand.

"So, nothing to worry about huh? I guess keeping my daughter from falling and from a serious injury is what now amounts to nothing." Miranda said softly as her hand caressed Andreas face. "I believe putting up with weeks of verbal abuse from said teenager also amounts to nothing. I also suppose taking said hormonal and emotional daughter on a run to cool her temper after a very aggressive fight with her sister and mother while finding out what was wrong also amounts to nothing Mrs. Sachs-Priestly." Andy opened her eyes and leaned forward once again. She wrapped her good hand around Miranda's neck and gently pulled her forward until their foreheads touched.

"My girls are always something to worry about until I solve their problem. My girls, my family I will always help and protect." Andrea said softly and kissed her lover, her wife as tears softly leaked down Miranda's face.

"Don't you ever leave us Andrea Sachs-Priestly. We could never survive without you." Miranda said kissing her back and easing her back into the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere, except to sleep." Andrea said as the pain receded and Miranda's gentle touches eased her into dreamland.


End file.
